Integrated circuits are commonly formed on a semiconductor substrate such as a silicon wafer or other semiconductive material. In general, layers of various materials which are semiconductive, conductive, or electrically insulative are used to form the integrated circuits. By way of examples, the various materials may be doped, ion implanted, deposited, etched, grown, etc. using various process. A continuing goal in semiconductive processing is to reduce the size of individual electronic components, thereby enabling smaller and denser integrated circuitry.
One technique for patterning and processing semiconductor substrates is lithography. Such may include deposition of a patternable masking layer over underlying substrate material. The masking layer may be patterned to form openings there-through of desired shapes and configurations. The underlying substrate material may be processed through the openings in the masking material (e.g., by ion implanting, etching, etc.) to produce a desired change in the underlying substrate material having or approximating the pattern in the masking layer. The masking layer which may be used may be referred to as resist, with photoresist used in photolithography being one example. In certain instances, multiple different layers of photoresist and/or a combination of photoresist with hard-masking and other materials are used. Further, patterns may be formed on substrates without using resist or photoresist.